mascaras y talento
by zendayagomez
Summary: Una nueva estrella aparece y no podran creer quien es...
1. Chapter 1

En sonic boom:

-Hola Dez hola Aust...

- Ally no creeras lo que paso

-Bien cuentame

- Muy vien, todo empezó ayer en la noche, con Dez en nuestra pijama veiamos videos graciosos en Internet y entramos a una pagina llamada Z16 y en esa pagina había un video de una chica que cantaba y bailaba como ninguna otra chica, tenia mas visitantes que double take ademas nadie sabe quien es porque usa una mascara y se hace llamar Z. Y entonces vimos los comentarios y decían que que... Dez no puedo contarlo yo, cuentalo tu.

Dijo austin con su voz algo temblorosa y avergonzada.

- Bien YO lo contare. En los comentarios decía que...

- Espera no lo cuentes todavía. dijo Austin y el toco la batería para que parezca una serie de tv.

-Porfavor chicos cuentenmelo ya.

- Decia que preferían verla a ella que a Austin.

Dijo dez decepcionado.

- vamos chicos son solo simples comentarios

Dijo Ally intentando calmarlos.

Entonces Trish entra y dice

- Adivinen quien consiguió trabajo en mundo de mascaras.

- Trish el día que no consigas un trabajo me voy a impresionar de verdad.

Trish miro a Austin con una cara rara.

- perdón trish es que estoy de mal humor.

Entonces le contaron trish lo ocurrido.

El día continuo normal después de eso.

En la sala de practicas

- Austin, tengo una cancion que mostrarte.

Empezo a tocar el piano y a cantar.

_I have got so much to give,  
I swear I do.  
I may not have nine lives,  
this one feels brand new.  
Yes I've lived a good one.  
I have tried to be true.  
There are some things I never realized,  
till I met you.  
How the wind feels on my cheeks,  
when I'm barking at the moon._

[chorus]  
There is no home like the one you've got,  
cuz that home belongs to you.  
Woo Woo! Here I come.  
Woo Woo! Back to you.  
There is no home like the one you've got,  
cuz that home belongs to you.

Well I was in trouble, bad.  
I was so confused.  
I may not see in color babe,  
but I sure can feel blue.  
I have been a lot of things,  
they may not all be true.  
My experience was so mysterious,  
till I met you.  
Now the sun may rise in the east,  
but I'm barking at the moon.

[Chorus]  
There is no home like the one you've got,  
cuz that home belongs to you.  
Woo Woo! Here I come.  
Woo Woo! Back to you.  
There is no home like the one you've got,  
cuz that home belongs to you.

There is no home like the one you've got,  
cuz that home belongs to you.

There is no home like the one you've got,  
cuz that home belongs to you...

_-_ WOW Ally esa es una muy buena canción y sabes que te esfuerzas tanto que mereces algo, te propongo un trato tu y yo hacemos un dueto con esta_  
_

canción y yo te prometo que me esforzase a lo grande para escribir la siguiente canción.

- Quien eres y que le hiciste a Austin.

Dijo Ally en un tono burlón.

- bien acepto tu propuesta.

Entonces Austin le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo de la sala muy feliz.

* * *

**Que les parece espero que le guste porfa déjenme sus comentarios.**


	2. pistas y confeciones

**Hola mis queridos lectores espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho, quería pedirles que porfa recomienden este fanfic y porfa envíenme sus comentarios porque no me llego ninguno y solo continuare la historia después de esta si por lo menos tengo 5 comentarios .**

* * *

**En sonic boom  
**

- Trish, ha veces me pregunto quien sera la chica enmascarada porque, es un gran misterio.

- Ese es el truco ally, es su arma secreta.

Dijo trish leyendo un libro.

- No te entiendo

- El truco es que nadie sabe quien es y eso la hace aun mas famosa de lo que deveria ser.

- Tienes razón.

- Hablando de eso acabo de recordar que ayer en la mañana justo antes que saliera el video le vendi a una chica la misma mascara que sale en el video.

- Hablas enserio?

Pregunto ally con una gran sonrisa.

- Si lo ago.

- Entonces. Quien era?

Dijo ally con aun mas entusiasmo.

- Era era, espera no me digas yo lo se, era era. Ally no lo recuerdo

Dijo trish muy decepcionada.

- por favor thish tienes que recordar quien era.

- eso intento pero es difícil especialmente si no le prestas atención a los clientes.

- AAAAA trish ahora que vamos a hacer.

- Lo lamento pero de todas formas de que nos serviría saber su identidad.

- No lo vez, nos ayudaría a , a, a... Nos ayudaría aaaaaaa...

- No nos sirve de nada Ally.

- Talvez tengas razón talvez...

- Espera un momento mira lo que dice en esta revista.

- Que cosa?

- Austin Moon es un gran cantante y bailarín pero algien esta tomando su puesto, hablamos de Z la nueva sensación de Internet la cual roba los fans de Austin. Qien sabe como se sentira el famoso cantante cuando se entere de esta noticia?

En eso entra austin e interrumpe diciendo

- Me siento muy mal y enojado esta chica Z me roba a todos mis fans segun la revista de esta semana de moda leopardo.

- Tranquilo Austin, a Trish y a mi se nos ocurrió la manera de que esto acabe.

- Se nos ocurrio?

**pregunta** trish con confusión.

- O si se nos ocurrió.

Dice ally con un tono de voz muy segura mientras agarra el hombro de Austin.

- El plan es desenmascara lograr hablar con ella para no lo se hacer algo.

- waw ally tienes razón .

Dice austin algo impresionado

- Porque desenmascarla, no seria mas fácil preguntarle a toda la gente de miami si sabe quien es?

Pregunto dez como si tuviera la razón.

- SI bobo que te parece si empiezas ahora.

dijo trish con sarcasmo y en eso dez salio corriendo para hacer lo dicho.

**En la sala de practicas con ally y austin sentados en el piano.**

**-** Ally tengo algo que confesarte algo.

-Si dime

- Creo saber quien es la chica enmascarada

- Si? Entonces dime.

- No puedo

- Por que no?

- Porque le prometí que cuando fuera famosa no le diría a nadie sus secretos y me siento mal porque también le prometí que nos volveríamos famosos juntos y que no importe lo que pase siempre seriamos los mejores amigos y nos pondriamos en contacto donde sea que estuviéramos.  
Pero solo cumplí una de esas 3 promesas.

- Austin me gustaría ayudarte pero no puedo si no me dices quien es.

- bien prometes no decirle a nadie?

- si, lo prometo.

- Ella es...

* * *

**Dun dun dun esta historia continuara si lo de arriba se cumple espero que les aya gustado y no se imaginan la historia que tiene austin para contar y nos e olviden navidad se acerca en esta historia todo puede pasar.**


	3. historias y textos

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores los cuales pueden ser niños, niñas, mujeres, hombres, extraterestres, abuelitos, abuelitas y mascotas o como sea.**

**Aquie esta mi siguiente capitulo, epero que lo disfruten.  
**

* * *

**-** La chica que se robo mi fama se llama Rocky Zendaya Blue por eso se hace llamar Z, en realidad creo que se puso ese apodo para que yo no la descubriera pero creo que fue inevitable.**  
**

- Bueno eso no me lo esperaba, pero todavía tengo una pregunta.

- Si dime.

- Que paso con su amistad.

Austin solo bajo la caveza con vergüenza de hablar.

- Bamos tu sabes que puedes contar con migo.

**Recuerdo**

Eramos mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria junto a dez claro. Un dia tuvimos una gran pelea ya nisiquiera recuerdo de que habíamos peleado, el punto es que no nos hablamos por porlomenos 1 año y un día simplemente desapareció, luego de eso me entere que se había mudado de la ciudad, no supe nada de ella después de eso y me prometí a mi mismo que esa seria la ultima ve que pierdo a un amigo y por eso me preocupo tanto por ti.

- Awww Austin esa es la cosa mas linda del mundo, bueno no la parte de la perdida de tu amiga pero si la de que te preocupas por mi.

Ally lo abrazo suavemente y ambos se so nrieron y de rrepente sus miradas se conectaron se empezaron a acercar cada ve mas y mas y mas y de repente la puerta se abre y se separan de un salto y el papa de Ally entra y dice.

- Hola chicos vine a dejar esta caja aquí y no interrumpo nada, verdad?

- No nada dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- OK

- volveré abajo a atender a los clientes.

Cuando se fue, los dos adolescentes se levantaron se dieron la mano y volvieron a sus casas, ya era tarde.

**Sonic boom**** al día siguiente con ally y lester.  
**

**-** Buenos dias papa**  
**

- Buenos dias cariño

- Papa alguna vez hiciste algo de lo que te arrepentiste mortalmente.

- Si cuando tu madre se fue a áfrica, no se como le di permiso para que se fuera... por que me preguntas esto?

- por nada solo tengo curiosidad

- cariño yo te conozco dime, por que me haces esta pregunta?

- Bueno austin tuvo un problema con una amiga y ahora están en una gran pelea y no se hablaron hace muuuuuuuuchos años.

- Eso es una pena. pero bueno ire a guardar esta caja al sótano.

El celular de ally empezó a sonar

- hola?

- Hola ally soy austin no preguntes porque pero estoy en minis y necesito que vengas ahora bueno adiós.

Y austin colgó repentinamente

**En Minis**

**-** Hola Austin que paso, estas bien?

- En realidad no, recibí un mensaje de texto de Robin Roberts esta en miami esta semana y quería entrevistar al equipo austin, pero junto a rocky, a ella tambien la invito.

* * *

El próximo capitulo esta en marcha.


	4. entrevistas y vestidos

- QUE? como que invito a Rocky?

- Ella dijo que le interesaria que aparecieramos en la misma entrevista ya que somos parecidos.

- Cuando es la entrevista?

- Esta noche

- Hasta esta noche aistin

- Hasta esta noche ally

**En casa de Ally**

- Hola papa

- Hola cariño

- Papa, no se que ponerme para la entrevista de esta noche lo unico que tengo son vestidos de niña pequeña

- Pero miamor te ves hermosa en esos vestidos

- Lose pero son muy de niña

- no queria llegar a esto pero ven

**En el sotano de la casa de ally**

-Mira cariño ten abre la caja

Ally abre la caja y sus ojos se iluminan cuando ve un vestido largo y azul sin mangas

- Papa? este es le vestido favorito de mama

- Si lo guardava para una ocacion especial y creo que esta entrevista es muy especial

-Gracias, gracias, gracias

Ally abraza a su papa y le da un enorme beso y se ba corriendo a su habitacion a cambiarse.

**En casa de ally**

El papa de ally esta lavando los platos cuando tocan el timbre abre la puerta y era trish la cual fue a la habitacion de ally y se sorpredio a encontrarla mas hermosa que nunca.

- Waw ally te ves preciosa

- y tu trish pareces supermodelo

-Lo se

- Que estamos esperando vamonos

- Esperame me pondre mi habrigo

El habrigo de ally cubria casi todo el vestido casi no se lo veia

- Papa ya me boy, que no se te olvide verme en televicion

- OK cariño que te diviertas

**Tras bambalinas**

- Porque austin y dez se tardan tanto?

Pregunta ally con enojo

- Talvez solo se atrasaron o vieron a auna chica linda o atropeyaron a auna tortuga y la v¿llevaron al veterinario o se equivocaron de camino o se encontraron con un heladero en el camino o...

- Chicas lamentamos mucho que nos ayamos atrasado lo que paso fue que nos atrasamos luego vimos a una chica linda y nos distrajimos y atropellamos a una tortuga y luego la llevamos al veterinario y nos equivocamos de camino y nos compramos un helado

- El mio era de cereza

Dice dez con seguridad en su tono de voz.

- Trish esta es la ultima vez que te dejo adivinar que les paso a los chicos

- Porfavor equipo austin salgan a ecena

Dijo un altavoz, en ese momento ally se quito su abrigo y austin se quedo imprecionado mirandola casi babeando con la mandibula dislocada... creo que ya quedo claro que cara puso pero bueno continuando con la hostoria ally le sonrrio y salieron a ecena los 4 por la misma puerta mientras que por la otra una chica misteriosa enmascarada con un vestido rosado con una calza y botas.

El equipo se sento en el sillon opueso al que se sento Z y mientras Robin se sento en un pequeño sillon en el medio dejando espacio para que la pantalla se viera.

- Hola a todos soy robin roberts y hoy entrevistaremos al equipo austin y a la gran Z. Hola equipo austin o querre decir Dez Trish Ally y Austin.

- Hola

dijeron todos en coro

- Hola Z

- Hola robin

- Tengo un show especial hoy yo no are preguntas sino que por tweeter mandaran mesnsajes los fans y los producores escojeran las preguntas cuidadosamentes y si no responden tendran una penintencia y ademas tendran muchas mas sorpresas y porsiacaso las preguntas se veran en la pantalla a lado mio.

- La primera pregunta es para dez y dice asi

si tuvieras que escojer una cosa de todo lo que tines, que escojerias?

- esa es buena creo que escojeria mi camara es mi vida aunque tambien podria escojer mi castor disecado o mi coleccion de peliculas de zaliens o podria escojer mi ca...

- Gracis dez por esa especial conversacion que pareciera que nunca fuera a acabar, la siguiente pregunta es para Z pero antes porque no te presento al equipo austin?

- Ella es ally ella es trish el es dez y el es

- Austin, lo se

-Bueno sigamos con las preguntas, Z como describirias a un veradero amigo

Mientras ve a Austin Z responde la pregunta

- Un verdadero amigo no es el que esta decesperado por hacer todo bien o cumplir una simple promesa es una persona que trata bien al otro y auque allan pasad no se 1000 años arriesgara todo, todo por ver a su amigo feliz y para eso nesecita encontrarlo y aunque no sepa que esta ahi lo querra siempre, si me disculpan tengo que ir al baño.

Z sale corriendo del escenario y Austin sale tras ella.


	5. Navidad y decoraciones

**Tras bambalinas**

****-Rocky se que eres tu

- déjame sola

- No

-Porfavor dejame sola

-Yo no te dejare sola

- Como supiste que era yo?

- Solo tu podrías ser así de impresionante

- No me alages

- No te estoy alagando, simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad

- Gracias

Dice rocky mientras llora

- Rock te quitare esa mascara, no te deja llorar

Austin le quita la mascara con mucho cuidado

- Sigues igual que antes

- Tu igual

Dice rocky con una pequeña risita

- Porque haces esto, acordamos que ya no seriamos amigos

- Es cierto tu no eres mas mi amiga

- AH?

- Tu eres mi hermana

Los dos se abrazan con mucha calidez y deciden volver al show esta vez rocky esta sin mascara.

Cuando entran no reciben un aplauso sino muchas miradas desconcertadas, luego de un silencio incomodo la multitud enloquece.

Los 2 adilecetes vuelven a sus asientos.

- Wow chicos eso no me lo esperaba

- Te lo explicaremos

Dice austin. Le explican todo a robin.

- Chicos esa fue una conmovedora historia, lamentablemente el tiempo se nos acabo así que hasta la próxima.

**Al día siguiente en sonic boom**

****-Hey ally

-Hey austin

-Supongo que ya se arreglo todo con rocky

- Asi es

- Y estas bien?

- Como nunca, ally?

- Le falta algo a la tienda

- Que ?

-Decoraciones de Navidad, ya es diciembre 1.

-SIIIIII...No decoramos para navidad

- Porque no?

-Porque no tenemos decoraciones

- Porque

- Porque porque porque... porque...no se

- Espera quédate aquí

- Adonde puedo ir?

Dijo ally en un tono sarcástico mientras espera a austin unos largos 20 min. Cuando regresa esta agarrando 3 cajas, trish, dez y rocky también están ahí cargando cajas.

-Que traen en esas cajas?

- La salvación de tu triste tienda

Dice rocky ofendiendo a ally

- Mi tienda no es triste,... es miserable.

dice ally con vergüenza.

Empiezan a desempacar las cajas y antes de que empiecen a decorar rocky y trish dicen

- Algo le falta al ambiente

Y ponen música para acompañarlos.

En otras palabras rocking in a winter wonderland.

Cuando terminan de decorar todos se abrazan.

- Ya se como hacer esta navidad aun mas especial

Dijo austin con mucho entusiasmo

- Enserio, que? pregunta ally

- Una fiesta

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight Walking in a winter wonderland  
Gone away is the bluebird Here to stay is a new bird He sings a love song as we go along Walking in a winter wonderland  
In the meadow we can build a snowman We'll pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say, "Are you married?" We'll say, "No, man but you can do the job While you're in town"  
Later on we'll conspire as we dream by the fire We'll face unafraid the plans that we've made Walking in a winter wonderland  
Walking in a winter wonderland Walking in a winter wonderland  
In the meadow we can build a snowman We'll pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say, "Are you married?" We'll say, "No, man but you can do the job When you're in town"  
Later on we'll conspire as we dream by the fire We'll face unafraid the plans that we've made Walking in a winter wonderland  
Walking in a winter wonderland Walking in a winter wonderland

Read more: BRENDA LEE - WINTER WONDERLAND LYRICS

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight Walking in a winter wonderland  
Gone away is the bluebird Here to stay is a new bird He sings a love song as we go along Walking in a winter wonderland  
In the meadow we can build a snowman We'll pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say, "Are you married?" We'll say, "No, man but you can do the job While you're in town"  
Later on we'll conspire as we dream by the fire We'll face unafraid the plans that we've made Walking in a winter wonderland  
Walking in a winter wonderland Walking in a winter wonderland  
In the meadow we can build a snowman We'll pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say, "Are you married?" We'll say, "No, man but you can do the job When you're in town"  
Later on we'll conspire as we dream by the fire We'll face unafraid the plans that we've made Walking in a winter wonderland  
Walking in a winter wonderland Walking in a winter wonderland

Read more: BRENDA LEE - WINTER WONDERLAND LYRICS

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight Walking in a winter wonderland  
Gone away is the bluebird Here to stay is a new bird He sings a love song as we go along Walking in a winter wonderland  
In the meadow we can build a snowman We'll pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say, "Are you married?" We'll say, "No, man but you can do the job While you're in town"  
Later on we'll conspire as we dream by the fire We'll face unafraid the plans that we've made Walking in a winter wonderland  
Walking in a winter wonderland Walking in a winter wonderland  
In the meadow we can build a snowman We'll pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say, "Are you married?" We'll say, "No, man but you can do the job When you're in town"  
Later on we'll conspire as we dream by the fire We'll face unafraid the plans that we've made Walking in a winter wonderland  
Walking in a winter wonderland Walking in a winter wonderland

Read more: BRENDA LEE - WINTER WONDERLAND LYRICS

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight Walking in a winter wonderland  
Gone away is the bluebird Here to stay is a new bird He sings a love song as we go along Walking in a winter wonderland  
In the meadow we can build a snowman We'll pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say, "Are you married?" We'll say, "No, man but you can do the job While you're in town"  
Later on we'll conspire as we dream by the fire We'll face unafraid the plans that we've made Walking in a winter wonderland  
Walking in a winter wonderland Walking in a winter wonderland  
In the meadow we can build a snowman We'll pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say, "Are you married?" We'll say, "No, man but you can do the job When you're in town"  
Later on we'll conspire as we dream by the fire We'll face unafraid the plans that we've made Walking in a winter wonderland  
Walking in a winter wonderland Walking in a winter wonderland

Read more: BRENDA LEE - WINTER WONDERLAND LYRICS

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight Walking in a winter wonderland  
Gone away is the bluebird Here to stay is a new bird He sings a love song as we go along Walking in a winter wonderland  
In the meadow we can build a snowman We'll pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say, "Are you married?" We'll say, "No, man but you can do the job While you're in town"  
Later on we'll conspire as we dream by the fire We'll face unafraid the plans that we've made Walking in a winter wonderland  
Walking in a winter wonderland Walking in a winter wonderland  
In the meadow we can build a snowman We'll pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say, "Are you married?" We'll say, "No, man but you can do the job When you're in town"  
Later on we'll conspire as we dream by the fire We'll face unafraid the plans that we've made Walking in a winter wonderland  
Walking in a winter wonderland Walking in a winter wonderland

Read more: BRENDA LEE - WINTER WONDERLAND LYRICS


	6. nota de autor

Ignoren la cancion del final fue un error


	7. sorpresas y muerdago

- Una fiesta ?

- Si, que te parece?

-Me gusta la idea

-Genial, hay que hacerla esta noche.

Dice rocky con mucho entusiasmo.

-Bien yo are las invitaciones

Dice ally

**En el cuarto de ally**

- A quien invito?

-Filll? si, Mindy?, si, Austin dez rocky y trish...y yo obviamente, Dallas?, el viajo,...

- Boooo

- haaaaa

- Te asuste hermanita

- Beck volviste

Dice ally con un entusiasmo gigante mientras abraza a su hermano mayor Beck el cual estudia en NY.

- Que haces aqui?

- Vine por navidad

- Te extrañe mucho. Papa sabe que estas qui?

- Si ya le dije, cuanto creciste desde que me fui y mirate compositora de austin moon

- Si lo se fue un año especial.

-Bamos

-A que?

- A que me presentes a tus amigos

-ok

**En sonic boom**

****- chicos

- hola ally

Dijeron todos en coro

-Chicos el es mi hermano beck, vino de la universidad a visitarnos en navidad

- GENIAL

- El es dez, el dirige los videos

-Un placer el placer es mio

- Ella es trish pero tu ya la conoces

- Hola beck

- Hola trish

-Ella es rocky es nueva ella hace las coreografías y claro canta

- Hola soy rocky y estoy libre

- Hola soy beck y tengo novia

-Y por ultimo el es austin

-Hola beck es un placer conocerte

- Gracias y si alguna vez te metes con mi hermana cuida la vien.

- Ummmm...OK?

- Y vendrás a la fiesta?

pregunta austin

- Seguro, cuando es ?

- Esta noche

- OK, entonces los veo en la fiesta, tengo que ir a rentar un auto.

Beck se va de sonic boom.

-Ally ya hiciste las invitaciones?

- Pregunta austin con intriga

- Tambien las entrege

- Genial.

- Entonces nos vemos esta noche.

**En la fiesta**

-Hola ally

- Hey austin

-Como esta la fiesta ?

- Super divertida

- Que bien, te cuento algo

- SI dime

- Dez planeo que en cualquier momento de la fiesta la música se apagara y todos los que estén se tendrán que quedar quietos y la pareja que este debajo del muérdago se tendrá que besar  
y la mejor parte es que nadie sabe donde esta el muérdago.

- Quienes seran los pobres ilusos.

- Me pregunto lo mismo, Quieres bailar?

- CLaro

La música era rapida, pero entonces bajan a un ritmo leeento.

- Austin?

-SI

-L a ultima vez que bailamos un baile lento me cai

- No tengas miedo. confía en mi

- Esta vez confiare en ti.

Los dos bailaban y charlaban derrepente la musica para y por el micrófono trish dice

- quieto todo el mundo

- Cuando austin y ally miran arriba aun agarrados notan una planta verde con frutos rojos y después austin dice

- Ally?

-Si?

-Creo que somos los pobres ilusos

Derrepente la multitud grita BESO, BESO, BESO, BESO, BESO...

- Austin tengo miedo

-Tengo una idea, nos besamos y prometamos que esto no significa nada

- Estoy de acuerdo

Austin agarro de la sintura a ally y ally agarro a austin del cuello los dos se fueron acercando y derrepente sus labios se tocaron con suavidad, era el primer beso de ally y ella se puso a pensar . Como reaccionara mi papa cuando esto acabe?

Ally empezó a sentir mariposas en el estomago y cuando austin la soltó ...

* * *

**Beck es beck de victorious y por favor pongan sus reviews **


	8. Amigas y Abrazos

Cuando austin la soltó ally habrio los ojos logro distinguir que lo que estaba viendo era su techo y ella estaba en su cama en pijama.

- Asi que todo fue un sueño

Ally mira su mesa y mira el reloj

- todavía faltan 2 horas para la fiesta Y NO TENGO VESTIDO por favor ayuda.

RIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIG

El celular de ally empezó a sonar

**- Hola?**

**-Hola ally, soy rocky **

**- Hola rock, que pasa ?**

**-Bien, quería preguntarte que estoy en una tienda y me estoy comprando un vestido y como soy la compradora un millon me dijeron que me puedo llevar un vestido gratis y algo en mi me dijo que talvez tu necesites 1.**

**-Claro gracioa voy en camino.**

**- Ok aquí te espero.**

Ally cuelga su celular.

- SI, baya que trabajas rápido pero no importa de todas formas gracias.

**En la tienda de vestidos **

- Disculpe señorita no ha visto a una chica... Trish? Trabajas aquí?

- Si me acaban de contratar...Hace como 1 hora

-Que paso con las revistas

- Ha eso me despidieron por solo leer las revistas y no trabajar, son muy estrictos con su política de no leer.

- Claro, y viste a rocky?

- A si, esta en ...detrás tuyo

-Rocky

- Ally

- Bien ya estoy aquí

- Genial, hay algo que olvide mencionarte

-Que cosa?

- El vestido gratis ya esta elegido

- Espero que sea bonito

.- No sabes es hermoso, Mira aquí esta.

Era un vestido rojo con un borde blanco con un cinturón negro, algo así como santaclaus.

- Wow es es... bellísimo precioso, gracias rocky te debo una

Dijo ally mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

**En la fiesta con todo el equipo austin reunidos.  
**

La fiesta no era muy grande solo estaban lo0s papas de cada chico excepto dez en su caso estaba su hermana, Cat, Tmbien estaban Billl y otros cuantos amigos y claro estaba Beck.

- Wow nos lucimos con la fiesta

Dijo ally asombrada

- Lo se sera increstico

Dijo Dez

-Que ?

Dijeron todos

- Increstico, la mezcla de increíble y fantástico, acaso no leyeron el diccionario.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

**Mas tarde en la fiesta**

- Oye ally , adivina que.

- Porfavor no me digas que Tu y Dez planearon que un muérdago caiga y que un a pareja se bese.

.- No tranquila y porque me preguntas eso?

- Por ... nada, solo es curiosidad.

- Como sea te tengo que contar que rocky me pidio hacer un numero de baile y canto para presentar esta noche y empieza...

- AHORA SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LES PRESENTAMOS A LA TALENTOSA, MAGNIFICA, UNICA, HERMOSA, CARIÑOSA, COMPRENSIBA, SENCIBLE, HERMOSA, ESPEREN ESO YA LO DIJE. PORQUE EN MI PAPEL ESTA ESCRITO HEMORA DOS VECES, BUENO COMO SEA LES PRECENTO A ROCKY BLUE O MAS CONOSIDA COMO Z.

- Bueno creo que comiensa ahora.

Who's that dude in the cherry red suit  
Tearing up the floor, tonight  
He's shaking his hips, got a sac full of gifts  
And a beard that's crazy white

He's got the party rockin'  
Candy cane stockings  
Dancing like he's Michael's  
Spinning like the vinyls

Sleigh bells in the air  
Favorite time of year  
Every wishes come true  
That's how we do  
Yeah, that's how we do!

Shake, Santa, shake it!  
We know you wanna take  
To the house tonight...!  
Shake, Santa, shake it!  
We know you're gonna make it!  
Naughty never look so nice...!

We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
Ho-ho-ho-oh yeah!

We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
Ho-ho-ho-oh yeah!

Let's keep it coming  
And Prancer zipping, ain't no V.I.P. (oh, yeah)  
Rudolph's checking the list  
He ain't never even gonna see

He's got the party rockin'  
Candy cane stockings  
Dancing like he's Michael's  
Spinning like the vinyls

Sleigh bells in the air  
Favorite time of year  
Every wishes come true  
That's how we do  
Yeah, that's how we do!

Shake, Santa, shake it!  
We know you wanna take  
To the house tonight...!  
Shake, Santa, shake it!  
We know you're gonna make it!  
Naughty never look so nice...!

We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
Ho-ho-ho-oh yeah!

We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
Ho-ho-ho-oh yeah!

Calling all my boys and girls  
Shaking up around the world  
Everybody celebrate  
Drop the beat and hit the break (x2)

Shake, Santa, shake it!  
We know you wanna take  
To the house tonight!  
Shake, Santa, shake it!  
We know you're gonna make it!  
The best night of our lives!

We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
Ho-ho-ho-oh yeah!

We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
Ho-ho-ho-oh yeah...! Ho-ho-ho-oh yeah...!

La multitud le da un gran aplauso a rocky y después de eso baja del escenario.

- Como lo hice?

- increíble

- Asombroso

- Gracias ally, austin.

En eso el papa de ally entra en escena

- Ally no te imaginarás lo que paso

- Que paso papa?

- Tu madre esta de camino a sonic boom en este momento y quiere venir a la fiesta, ella dice que lo hiso por navidad.

- Enserio?

- Si cariño.

Ally le dio un super abrazo a su papa y a su hermano que estaba junto a el.

- Ally, no sabia que tenias mama

Dijo austin con felicidad

- Lo se

Y se lanzo a otro abrazo con Austin.


	9. Canciones y miradas

En eso Trish hablo por el microfono.

- Hola a todos solo subí para pedirles a Austin y Allyina canción, Chicos les gustaría cantar una canción?

- Claro- respondieron ambos

- Bien es ese caso por favor suban al escenario

Ambos subieron al escenario y comenzaron a cantar.

**Austin:**  
Yeah  
Woah  
I'm walking on a thin line,  
And my hands are tied ,  
Got no where to hide,

I'm standing at a crossroad,  
Don't know where to go,  
Feeling so exposed,

**Ally:**  
Yeah I'm caught in between,  
Where I"m going and where I've been  
But no, there's no turning back  
Yeah

**Both:**  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge,  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down

**Austin:**  
It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up

**Ally:**  
But I'm not that girl who go turn my back  
There's no turning back

**Both:**  
No turning back

**Ally:**  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge

**Austin:**  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread

**Ally:**  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself

**Both:**  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
(**Ally:** Dooowwwnnn!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
(**Austin:** Don't look down! Don't look down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down!

Cuando terminaron ally bajo de escenario junto a austin en eso de un momento a oro ally logro ver el rostro de su madre muy orgullosa y sonriendo ally no aguanto y se fue corriendo al encuentro de su madre.


	10. Chapter 10

Ya volveré a escribir, nk se preocupen pronto serán mis vocaciones


End file.
